The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever
This is the blooper version of The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 1 and Part 2. This is non-canon. Story Don George: Hello! I am Don George, and I’m the referee for this special blooper tournament version of the The Most Awesome Tournament Ever! The players vary slightly, but the layout will be the same! Skipping dialogue, we’re going to get started! First match, Conway vs. Ash! Conway: Go, Slowbro! Ash: Pikachu! Conway chooses Slowbro, while Pikachu runs onto the field. Slowbro: Slowbro. Dakota: It only says its name? Conway: Now, Mega Evolve! Conway activates his key stone, mega evolving Slowbro. Mega Slowbro balances on its shell for a moment, then falls over, unable to get up. Conway: Slowbro! Mega Slowbro: Mega Slowbro. Ash: Thunderbolt! Electro Ball! Electro Ball Thunderbolt! Pikachu hits Mega Slowbro with Thunderbolt, then Electro Ball. It then uses a Thunderbolt charged Electro Ball, defeating Mega Slowbro. Don George: Ash wins! Now, Ian vs. Korrina! Korrina: Lucario, Mega Evolve! Korrina chooses Lucario, mega evolving it. Ian: Weedle. Ian chooses Weedle. Weedle: Ah-ha! I am Weedle Montoya. You squished my father. Prepare to die. Steve: Is this for real? Conway: Oh, yes. Ian has been known to make champions cry by using that Weedle. Korrina: Lucario, Power-Up Punch! Mega Lucario charges in with Power-Up Punch, as Weedle dodges and crawls up Mega Lucario’s arm. Weedle then uses String Shot, wrapping around Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario struggles to break free, as Weedle uses Bug Bite on Mega Lucario’s neck, it grunting in pain. It falls over, defeated. Don George: Ian wins! Next match, Steve and Misty! Steve: Alright! This will be easy! Misty only uses Water Pokémon! Misty walks onto the field, in a red bikini. Steve’s face turns bright red, as he has a dumbstruck face, perving at Misty. Korrina: Misty! What the f*ck are you doing?! Misty: I’m winning of course! Exploiting a fatal flaw of the champion. Hey Stevie! Choose Cyndaquil! Steve just nods in agreement, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: Yay! I get to battle! Misty chooses Gyarados. Cyndaquil looks back at Steve, who doesn’t seem to notice. Cyndaquil: Uh, Steve. Why are you doing this to me? Misty: Hydro Pump! Gyarados fire Hydro Pump, defeating Cyndaquil and washing Steve away. Don George: Misty wins! Next battle! Serena vs. Brock! Serena: I hope for a good match here. Brock: And I promise to give, oh, yowza! A Nurse Joy in a bikini walks by the field, looking back and giggling at Brock. Brock: What a beauty! The heat of my passion is nothing compared to the magnitude of your beaut, ack! Croagunk strikes Brock with Poison Jab, as he collapses. Croagunk drags Brock away. Don George: Serena wins! Serena: What? Nurse Joy snickers, as she reverts to Zorua. Don George: Next battle! Brendan vs. May! Brendan: Time to show the best contest combo ever! Go, Spinda! May: Blaziken! The two choose their Pokémon. Spinda, while stumbling around:'' Bee lee zee dee. Bee lee zee dee.'' May: Blaziken, Fire Spin! Brendan: Waiting for it. And, Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as it dances erratically. The effects of Teeter Dance spread throughout the entire arena, causing the spectators to dance as well, flailing around and accidentally hitting each other. Steve’s movements cause him to fall over, his face digging into Korrina’s chest. Steve smiles, when he’s kicked in the nuts, him keeling over. Korrina is forced to spin and kick him in the head, him falling, his unconscious body still flailing about. Abi: What’s happening? Dakota: It’s too powerful! Spinda causes Brendan to dance as well, him being effected much more than everyone else. Spinda swings its head towards the ground, as Brendan swings head first, slamming his head to the ground. He comes up in a daze, but then falls over, defeated. Spinda looks back, confused. Don George: May wins! Next match, Iris vs. Ahmad! Iris and Ahmad take the field. Ahmad: Sorry, baby. But I’m not going easy on you! Iris: Good. That’ll make it more fun when I blast you to bits! Haxorus! Ahmad: Steelix! The two choose their Pokémon. Iris: Rock Smash! Ahmad: Iron Tail! Haxorus and Steelix collide attacks, as Haxorus goes for Giga Impact. Steelix parries it with Double Edge, knocking Haxorus back. Iris: Yeesh. And here I thought he was just a kid. He may actually win. Zorua: Zoru. Zorua rubs up against Iris’ leg, as she transforms into Iris. Iris: Ooh! I’ve got an idea! Haxorus! Keep them busy! Haxorus goes for Outrage, forcing Steelix back. Iris pulls out a piece of paper, writing a note. She then whispers something to Zorua Iris, as she nods. Zorua Iris runs around the field, delivering the letter, giving a wink as she does. Ahmad opens and reads the letter, blushing brightly. Ahmad: I would like to forfeit. Dakota: Forfeit?! What are you doing? Don George: Iris wins! Iris: Yay! I win! He is still a kid after all! Iris goes back to the stands. Misty: What’d the note say? Iris: Promising a little, fun, if he let me win. Dawn: Dang, girl. Don George: Next battle! Elise vs. Abi! Abi: Ha! This will be a cinch! Elise: We’ll see. Abi: Definetely. Go, Lucas! Abi throws the Pokéball, choosing Lucas. Lucas: Alright! Huh? You’re not Dakota. Dakota: What?! Hey, that’s mine! Abi: Sorry, but I borrowed it. That’s okay, isn’t it, Dakota? Abi winks at Dakota, as he blushes. Dakota: No, that’s fine. Lucas, listen to Abi. Lucas, sighing: Very well. Elise: What’s with all these girls? Using their sexuality to win this tournament? I guess it’s up to me to set the standard. Go, Togekiss! Elise chooses Togekiss. Elise & Abi: Aura Sphere! Togekiss and Lucas fire Aura Sphere, canceling each other out. Lucas then goes for Metal Claw, as Togekiss catches Lucario with Psychic. Togekiss blasts Lucas with Aura Sphere, defeating it. Abi: What?! Don George: Elise wins! Final battle of the first round! Dakota vs. Dawn! Dakota: Alright Dawn. None of your tricks are going to work on me like they did Steve or Ahmad! I’m a rock! Dawn: Yes, yes, sure you are. Go, Pachirishu! Dawn chooses Pachirishu. Dakota, in girly scream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH! Dakota runs out of the stadium, leaving a dust trail behind. Don George: Dawn wins! Ash: This doesn’t seem to be a very respectable tournament. Ian: It’s a blooper tournament. What’d you expect? Don George: Second round battles! Ash vs Ian! Ash: Alright! Go, Greninja! Ian: Sandslash. They choose their Pokémon. Ash: Greninja! Pound them! Greninja fires Water Shuriken, hitting Sandslash. Sandslash doesn’t budge. Greninja unleashes a series of Cut attacks, then an Aerial Ace, while Sandslash takes them all without moving. Greninja releases more Water Shuriken, Sandslash not moving. Ash: Oh, come on! Why isn’t it responding?! A sleep bubble forms from Sandslash’s nose, it being fast asleep. Ash: Asleep?! Ian: Hurry up and do something threatening. Ash: Pop the bubble! Greninja pops the bubble with Water Shuriken, waking Sandslash up. Sandslash: Hey! I was sleeping! Ian: Night Slash. Sandslash strikes Greninja with Night Slash, defeating it. Don George: Ian wins! Ash: What?! Serena: No! Ash, I will avenge you! Don George: Next battle! Misty vs. Serena! Misty and Serena take to the field. Misty: Go! Psyduck: Wait for me! Psyduck runs onto the field, being hooked to a chain attached to the Cerulean Gym, dragging the entire gym onto the battle field. Psyduck takes its place on the field. Misty: Not you! Don George: You’ve already made your choice. Misty: Uragh! Serena: Go, Pancham! Serena chooses Pancham. Pancham: Time for a delightful performance! Misty: Serena, aim for the head! Serena: Sorry, but I know that trick! Pancham, use Arm Thrust on its stomach! Pancham charges in, attacking Psyduck on the stomach. Psyduck freaks out, and starts running back and forth, restricted by its chain. Pancham then fires Dark Pulse, striking and defeating Psyduck. Don George: Serena wins! Serena: Yes! We did it! Don George: Next match! May vs. Iris! May: Now, let’s have an honorable battle with this! Iris: Please! You’ve got no chance against me! May: Go, Glaceon! May chooses Glaceon, as Iris freaks out, curling up. She freezes up, as Don George waves his hand in front of her eyes, them not blinking. Don George: May is the winner! May: Huh. I didn’t know that would happen. Don George: Final match of round two! Dawn vs. Elise! Dawn: Go, Piplup! Piplup: Let me at ‘em! I’ll tear them all down brick by brick! Elise: Clefairy. Elise chooses Clefairy. Dawn: Hydro Pump! Elise: Moonblast. Clefairy’s Moonblast blows through Hydro Pump, striking and defeating Piplup. Don George: Elise wins! Dawn: What? Elise: You’re not very strong, are you? Don George: Round 3! Ian and Serena! Serena: I will get revenge on you for beating Ash! Go, Braixen! Serena chooses Braixen. Ian: Go, Ash! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Ash. Serena: Wat da fuq?! Ian: After I beat him, I caught him. Simple ruling. Serena: But, but, you piece of sh*t! I’ll beat you and free Ash! Ian: You have to beat Ash. Ash, go for a Fury Swipes! Ash runs in, using Fury Swipes on Braixen. Serena: Urgh. Fine. Braixen, try not to hurt him too badly. Flamethrower! Braixen fires Flamethrower from her stick, Ash dodging. Ian: Now! Use Return attack! Ash charges at Braixen, pink energy forming into the shape of a heart. Serena: Huh?! Ian: That level of Return means that he has accepted being my Pokémon. Serena: He loves, you?! No! Serena faints, falling over. Ash catches her, snickering. Ash puts Serena down, and reverts to Zorua. Don George: Ian wins! Ahmad: Wow. That was actually despicable. Misty: To think that Ian would do that. Conway: Everyone else has. Don George: Next battle! May vs. Elise! May: Alright! Time to take the stage! Go, Skitty! Elise: Granbull! The two choose their Pokémon. May: Skitty, Assist! Skitty uses Assist, which leads it to use Metronome. Metronome activates Explosion, causing Skitty to blow up. Granbull takes damage, but survives. Don George: Elise wins! May: Aw! Bad luck on that one! Don George: Final battle! Ian vs. Elise! Ian takes to the field, stern as ever. Elise, sighing: I’ve been waiting for this for so long. Go, Xerneas! Elise chooses Xerneas. Xerneas: For the circle of life to continue. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, choosing Gastly. Gastly: Boo! Elise: Gastly? Are you taking this seriously?! Ian nods, then points at Xerneas. Gastly unleashes a Sludge Wave, hitting Xerneas hard, poisoning it. Elise: Night Slash! Xerneas goes for Night Slash, as Gastly uses Hex, stopping Xerneas in its tracks. Gastly fires another Sludge Wave, washing Xerneas back. Xerneas fires a Moonblast, which hits Gastly, though doesn’t do much damage. Gastly uses Hex once again, and defeats Xerneas. Don George: Ian wins! Elise: I guess I’m not good enough to beat you yet. Ian snickers, as he reverts to Zorua. Elise: It was Zorua?! Ian arrives, returning Gastly. Ian: Not bad. Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Don George: And that ends this blooper tournament! Trivia * Ian using Weedle is based off a reference made in the canon tournament. * This tournament, is so wrong. Category:Episodes Category:ARPS Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers